


Memories

by jkkitty



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter eggs 2016 for carabele  who Prompt was:  I would like a gen, series-based, Easter egg involving Napoleon making up a special Easter basket for his Aunt Amy.</p><p>An Easter gift takes Napoleon and Aunt Amy down memory lane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carabele](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carabele).



 

 Memories

 

In front of Napoleon sat an empty Easter basket with various eggs on the table. “What are you doing, Napoleon?”   Illya asked.  

 “As a child, I spent Easters with Aunt Amy, and they were some of the happiest times of my life. With Easter coming up, I wanted something special that would help her understand how much those times meant to me.”

Napoleon knew his aunt would know why he had chosen each egg.

……

Answering the door, Amy’s face lit up. “Napoleon, Illya come in. I’m so glad you can spend the day with me.   It has been too long since we enjoyed a holiday together, my dear nephews.” 

Amy hugged the men before leading them into the living room.  “Help yourself to the refreshments, while we wait for dinner.”

Napoleon handed his aunt his basket. 

“What is this?”

“It’s just a little something from our travels for my favorite aunt.” He kissed her gently on the cheek.

Smiling, she removed one of the eggs.

 “Do you remember how disappointed you were that we wouldn’t be someplace that celebrated Easter the year you were six because your grandfather insisted we go to China with him for a embassy problem.  And then how surprised you   
were when it turned out to be the year of the rooster, the same as the year you were born. The parades with large rooster floats, Chinese lions, and fireworks had your eyes lighting up.”

“I remember you allowed me to buy a purple colored chick from the street seller.  My Grandfather was so angry that you allowed me to get it.  You helped me keep it until we left and weren’t allowed to take it with us.”

Returning the egg, she removed another.

“It’s like the eggs we found during Easter in Mexico when you were ten.  Do you remember the combination of Christian and Native Indian traditions that week, Napoleon?” She asked as she examined the egg. 

“I remember being upset that I couldn’t spend my Easter money because all the **shops were closed** because of Holy Thursday and Good Friday.”

Her eyes took on a faraway look. “I remember the smile on your face when you gave me the woven palm you had made with the ladies of the village to ward off evil.   You know I still have it don’t you.”  She rose and went to a cabinet, removing the cross and brought it back to Napoleon.  “It is special to me.”

Napoleon smiled as his fingers slowly followed the lines of the palm before handing it back to her.

Putting it on her end table, she touched another egg and sighed. 

“What an Easter this was. At thirteen, you wanted to go on an African safari not to shoot the animals but take their pictures.   It was so hot, but you were thrilled to be there—that is until you got lost by following the animals.”

“Even back then Napoleon, you could not find where you were going.”   Illya teased.

“Now Illya, don’t make fun of Napoleon.  He had followed a giraffe to get some pictures and found himself in the middle of grass too high for him to see over.  When we found him, he was sitting at a waterhole, just snapping pictures and unaware that half of the police force was searching for him.

Smiling,  
 she touched the other eggs in the basket seeming to get lost in her memories until her cook called them for dinner.

“Before we eat, I would like to add a gift myself as a thank you for treating me as a son. One of my Ukrainian’s friends decorated it especially for you.”  Illya handed her an egg.

With a few tears in her eyes, she hugged both men.   “You two are the sons I never had.   When you can’t be with me, I’ll look at these and remember both of you and what you mean to me.”

Looking at the basket once more, Napoleon led his aunt to the dining room with a smile that lifted his heart. 


End file.
